All Because of Ice Cream and Jean
by Norikita
Summary: This one's modern AU. Basically, Jean making Marco 'frustated' (with ice cream) and caused 'problems', and he's here to help Marco with it. Warning : MarJean (yaoi)


**Author's comment : **i'm such a butt i'm sorry ;3; like i promised you guys, Jean/Marco (or the other way around, meh), in... Smut! Uwu Jean decided to help Marco with his problem o3o includes yaoi ;3; rated M for smut, harsh words, and yeah o3o hope you guys dig it! ;D

* * *

Marco was sitting in the edge of the bed in his bed room, wondering wether he should take care of his 'problem' or just shake it off. But his pants were already tented with his growing erection, and the ache, God, how restrained it felt. Who caused the problem, was no other than Jean. It starts out easy enough, with the whole gang (excluding Sasha, whom nobody told her about this; because she'd finish it all) having a small house party at Marco's. He took the chance to know about Jean even more. Jean, the boy he just met a few weeks earlier at school. They didn't have much similiarities, but the two got a long so well, too damn well, in fact. As he talked to Jean more and more, he realized that sometimes, Jean would look at him in a different way. By different, as in, not looking at his eyes.

But at his mouth, especially whenever Marco licked his lips.

The day was hot, like the sun intended to scorch and torcher them all under its warmth. Suddenly, like a gift from heaven, an ice cream truck passed by; and Connie, like the little kid he is, he quickly ran outside, yelling "Ice cream, woo - hoo!", as he did, silently praying for the absence of Sasha. The others, felt like they needed something to relieve themselves from the heat, and so they followed Connie; though they didn't ran and yell like he did. They all bought ice cream, Marco and Jean included. The only one who didn't, was Bertholdt; and Reiner decided that he'd share his mint - chocolate flavored ice cream with Bertholdt.

Other than the sound of the gang's chit chat, and the sound of Reiner and Bertholdt licking the ice cream (Marco could've swore, that was one of the most obscene noise that he had ever hear in his life) who was suddenly joined by Annie, who had finished hers earlier (and God, the sound became louder; though the other didn't really paid attention to it, or pretended they didn't). Marco was sitting under a shady tree; protecting himself from the sun's wrath. He had already finished his ice cream. The reason why he finished it quickly, was because he didn't like having melted ice cream all over his fingers. It'd feel sticky and... Just plain uncomfortable, to Marco.

Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner had gone back inside Marco's house, while Connie, bought another cone of rocky - road flavores ice cream. Christa was still there, chatting with Connie as she enjoyed her melting ice cream, licking the mess quickly before it got to her fingers. Eren went inside the house after he had a small debate with Armin, on which ice cream flavor was the best; with Mikasa following him. Armin walked towards Marco, and sat next to him, arms hugging his knees and resting his head on top of them. "I wish we could do this everyday.", Armin muttered while brushing his hand with the grass, "Just hanging out, without any tasks from school.", he turned to look at Marco. There was a reason while Marco didn't reply or look at Armin while he was talking; he was occupied with something else.

His mind was occupied with Jean, who laid his back on the ice cream truck, licking his ice cream seductively (while he fucking made eye contact with Marco), making noises and some of it dripping down to his chin.

It hadn't even been 5 minutes, and Armin had already stood up and left to go back inside; and he was already hard, his pants a bit tented. His breath hitched a bit as he saw Jean licking his fingers which was covered in the melting ice cream, one by one, sucking them clean with his mouth, making such noise. Marco gasped, his cheeks went red, and he quickly stood up when Jean was almost finished with it, and ran to his room. "Marco!", Reiner half shouted with his arms wrapped around Bertholdt's shoulder, Marco almost crashed on him when he ran, "Where are you-", "Excuse me!", Marco shouted as if he didn't hear the reply, running while looking down a bit to make sure his pants weren't really that tented, and to avoid them seeing his cheeks burning red and eye contact with everyone. When he got to his room, he hurriedly twist the door knob (probably almost breaking it in the process), and entered his room, slamming the door shut, "I - I forgot to pay for the i - ice cream!", he shouted from his bedroom.

"What the hell's up with him?", Connie walked in after seeing the whole thing from the outside. "Don't know,", Reiner replied as he nuzzled Bertholdt's nose, but Annie's hand got in the way, "don't care.". Connie only sighed at the sight, before moving to grab one of the PS3's joystick to play a game with Christa and Eren (which was quite surprising, since Connie didn't see Mikasa next to him, but next to Armin, talking about some topic he didn't even bother to listen to). After a while, Jean went in as the ice cream truck drove away, "Hey, where's Marco?", he asked, looking around. Mikasa met his gaze and motioned with her chin to the stairs. Bertholdt stood up from the couch and fixed his shirt, "In his room.", he answered shortly, walking towards the kitchen to get a few more drinks for him and the others. Well, that answered it all. Jean walked straight up to his room, feeling the wooden stairs creaked under him as he did, thinking, 'how old are these steps?' as he walked.

And that was how Marco got into this mess. The image of Jean licking the ice cream popped up in his head again, as he could feel himself getting harder and harder. Marco decided that he couldn't take it anymore, so he sat on the middle his bed, dragged his pants' zipper down and popped his pants' button open, and took his hardening erection out from his boxers, and began stroking it, letting out a stifled moan and "Jean-" 's as he felt his thumb brushing over the head. He began stroking faster, sometimes squeezing a bit, and he could feel pre - cum dribbling down to his blue sheets, making a small mess of-

And that was the moment where Jean suddenly barged in, without even bothering to knock the door.

Marco cursed silently in his head, for not locking his room. Was his voice really loud? Did Jean intend to-, no matter, the chain of thoughts was broken as he saw Jean closed and locked the door, walking to Marco's bed before joining him, sitting face - to - face with Marco, legs folded like him. "J - Jean!", Marco stuttered, his cheeks went even more red, and he looked at the photo on his drawer to distract himself. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't push Jean off the bed, still.

Jean, that bastard, he moved even more close to Marco, his forehead touching Marco's as he lifted Marco's legs to rest on his lap, "I thought you might need some help.", he said with a smirk, before pulling Marco's head closer with one hand and crashed his lips together, while the other hand had a different task to fulfill : stroking Marco's erection. Marco moaned at the feeling, but he tried to keep it small volumed. The others were still in his house, for God's sake! They could've hear Jean's shenanigans (though in his head he thought it was both their fault, Marco was involved and he just wanted to bask in the pleasure)! "J - Jean- n - no-", Marco pulled back from the kiss, his hand went to Jean's to try taking it off from his member. But Jean simply slapped it away, making Marco let out a small whimper.

"Just relax.", he moved forward again to capture Marco's wet, hot, lips. "I'll take care of it.", he said between hitched breaths and kisses; and Marco could feel Jean's lips curved into a smile against his lips. Marco could feel Jean's tongue poking his lips, and he opened them as if he was inviting someone in. "B - but J - Jean-", Marco stuttered, the thought of his act and thoughts didn't synchronize kind of bugged him a bit; not to mention his mind was full of haze and Jean was tasting the inside of his mouth, from the roof to the sides. Jean pulled back from the kiss, only to march his teeth along Marco's neck, pressing kisses at first before nibbling and licking on the marks he made; and Marco moaned, arched himself against Jean.

Marco quickly cursed in his mind, that moan was probably a bit too loud; he could hear footsteps walking towards his room.

"S - someone c - could-", Marco twisted his fingers on a clump of sheets, gripping it tightly, "h - hear-", he let out a stifled moan as he felt Jean's canines on his ear, "u - us-", he said, though still not objecting the pleasure Jean gave him. Jean only smiled, licking on Marco's earlobe as he fastened his strokes, "I don't see you complaining.", he smirked, "you could've pushed me off earlier, Marco.", he continued, letting out a grunt as he felt his erection restrained by his pants. Marco was unsure where should he put his hands, so he gripped the fabric on Jean's shoulder. "They could just kindly fuck off for our fun.", he smiled before pressing his lips in a small kis against Marco's freckles, then proceeding to bury his face on Marco's neck, leaving small marks to prove that he was his.

God, Marco could feel himself getting closer and closer, the spring in his stomach was getting tighter (he wondered how could he lasted this long). Jean breathed warm air against Marco's next, feeling little bits of come on his fingers, "God damn-", he grunted. "J - Jean-", Marco breathed against Jean's neck, "I - I c - can't-", he moaned at the feeling of a warm tongue on his earlobe, "going t - to-", his breath hitched as Jean pumped him faster, faster, and even more-

Finally, sticky hot come spurted out from his member; rope after rope. Marco wrapped his arms behind Jean's neck, finally giving up on his better judgement, desperate to have any contact with Jean as he smashed their lips together, letting out a small choked sob before followed by a moan, a loud one, before finally ended with his lover's named spilled from his lips. He no longer cared if the others could hear him and Jean; he just wanted to get closer to Jean, and make him feel good as well. After it was all done, he looked down at his bed. He (and Jean) had made a mess of his bed sheet, Jean's hands, and some parts of their clothes. Marco sighed, he need to clean this up later on.

Jean pulled back from the kiss, to plant a soft, sweet, and gentle kiss to the corner of Marco's lips. "Feel good?", he muttered. Marco tried to calm his breathing before answering non - verbally with a nod, cheeks still burning red. "Good.", Jean answered him, nuzzling his nose against Marco's as his hand tucked Marco's member back into its place : Marco's boxers. "There.", he said as he zipped Marco's pants and buttoned it. Marco could only blush, and he said nothing. He looked down to avoid eye contact with Jean. Well, he managed to avoid eye contact, but something else occupied his mind and he had that small spark in his eyes, the sign that always appeared when he got an idea. Jean's pants were tented.

He removed his legs from Jean's lap, and pushed Jean against the bed, making him let out a small yelp and a curse. Marco, with a smile, rolled onto his stomach, his head slid between Jean's leg. With his hands he tore through the pants' button and unzipped it, pulling Jean's length out. "M -Marco, what are y- you-", Jean didn't manage to finish his sentence, his sentence was cut effectively with Marco's mouth closing on Jean's cock; his head bobbing up and down, making Jean moan, arching his body and thrust into Marco's mouth, slurring curses as he did.

Yeah, reality could just kindly fuck off for their fun. Just for a while.


End file.
